ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
The Challenge: Battle of the Teams
|nextseason = }} is the first season of Tumblr: The Challenge. Team Blackout, consisting of JaeMin Kim and Mario Johnson, won the final challenge earning their spots as the winners of this season. In the end they beat Team Hurricane (Katie & Jack), Team I Just Blue Myself (Jen & Nic), Team e-LEMON-ators (MJ & Wes), and Team Orange Crush (Adam & Laure). Production Applications for the season were first released on April 30, 2014. The application was done online. It consisted of general information about the applicants. On Saturday May 17 the cast was revealed and it was announced that the game would start the next night. The blog for the game is TheChallengeblr and the tag is UpForElimination. Cast Teams Format During each Challenge, teams will compete in order to become the Power Team, who will have the ability to place one team of their decision into the Arena. The other couple going into the Arena will be that day's Challenge losers. Once in the Arena, a team must decide one pair to compete, and have the potential to go home with no money. The losing pair in the Arena will go home, and leave their team short two players. Teams can compete with only two players, and have potential to win the game. Gameplay Challenge Games *'Who Are You?': Each of the teams have been assigned by color. It is now your job as a team to come up with a Team Name and Team Flag. After deciding on your name and flag one of your team members will post it to their blog. The team that has the most notes on their post will be the Power Team and the team with the fewest notes will automatically have to send 2 players into the arena. **'Winner': *'Don't Weigh Me Down':Each person will be given 20 1lb weights. You will give out these weights to the other players. Your options range from giving 1 person all 20 weights to 20 people 1 weight each, you may distribute them to whomever you want. After all the weights have been distributed I will add up the weights for each person on every team and average it per team members. The team with the least amount of weight will be the winner and the team with most weight will be going into the Arena. **'Winner': *'Drunk Goggles': Below you will find 32 photos of the original 32 players in this game. However, they are altered, some only a little, some severely. It is your job as a team to figure out who is who. I only need one submission per team. You can find everyone’s photos on the wiki. Remember I want the names of the players in this game, not who the actual people are. For each correct answer your team will get a point. The team with the most points will be the Power Team and the team with the least amount of points will automatically have to send 2 of their players into the Arena. **'Winner': *'Climb Me': Please follow these instructions carefully. The link will bring you a list of walls to chose from. The walls vary in difficulty. Rather than make you all try the same wall, you can chose whichever wall you want. But remember, higher level walls will give you more points. **'Winner': *'Multitask': This is an automatic elimination! Everyone will compete individually, your teams are no more! The person with the lowest score will automatically be eliminated from the game. If one of you (or many of you) do not post your score then all of them will be eliminated. After the eliminated players are gone the person with the highest score will have a lot of power! They will get to arrange everyone onto the remaining 7 teams. If there are an odd amount of players, then the person not selected for a team will be eliminated. **'Winner': Mario Johnson *'Order Me Up': For this challenge you will be given a video link here. This video is of The Challenge: Cutthroat highlights. Below you will see frames from this video and a number next to them. Your job is to take this frames and put them in order. For example, if the frame labeled with the number, 23, was the first frame to show up in the video then you would put. **'Winner': *'I'm In Pieces': This Challenge is simple. Everyone complete this Jigsaw Puzzle on the default 78 pice setting. Once you complete it with your best time you will submit it to my blog. The team with the lowest average time will be the winner and the team with the largest time average will be going into the Arena. If you do not submit then your time will be 1 hour. **'Winner': *'Fire Starter': In this game, your job is to save the earth from a barrage of asteroids. Once you complete it with your best time you will submit it to my blog. The team with the lowest average score will be the winner and the team with the largest score average will be going into the Arena. If you do not submit then your time will be 0. **'Winner': *'Love Me or Hate Me': You will go to this form and fill out your answers. In the first set of questions you will all answer with your own opinions. In the second set of questions you will answer what you think the majority of players picked. For guessing the majority question correct you will earn one point. **'Winner': *'In The Dark': The numbered position that you start on will be determined by random.org. None of you will know where you or your fellow houseguests have been placed on the grid. Each player will be making 90 moves during this competition, and must send me all 90 moves (in a numbered list) that they wish to make all at once on Skype (to avoid confusion.) Those moves can include “Up” “Down” “Left” “Right” and “Stay.” Each time two houseguests collide by moving onto the same space (E.G., “Bananas moves up” and “Paula moves left” and they both land on the second row and second column) both of those houseguests will be eliminated. HOWEVER if one houseguest decides to stay still and ANOTHER houseguest walks into them (E.G., “CT stayed still” and “Diem moves right”) ONLY THE PLAYER THAT STAYED STILL will be eliminated from the competition. The walls of the grid wrap around, so if you bump into the leftmost wall you will re-appear on the right side of the grid, same with up and down. **'Winner': Arena Games *'Speed Typing': Here is how this Arena Challenge will work, the four of you will all click the Speed Typing link. There you will type in all of the clues that are on the right side into the left side. For each one you type correctly in under 3 minutes you get a point. The pair with the most combined points will win this Elimination Round. In the even of a tie the pair with the lowest combined time will win. **'Winner': (Jess & Justin) *'Endurance Test':Simply press the right and left arrow keys to stop the bar from disappearing. The longer the bar is, the higher the multiplier for your score is! The pair with the highest combined score will win this Arena. The losing pair will be eliminated from the game. In the event that the totals are tied, the pair who posted both of their scores first will win. **'Winner': (Emma & Mario) *'Perfect Balance':Rotate and stack shapes, and try to achieve perfect balance in this physics puzzle! Can you master the game’s 80 trials? A and D rotate the shapes. Use the mouse for the rest. And you haven’t completed a trial in Inferno mode if your score there is 0 points. Also note that if your solution to a level doesn’t stabilize quickly, please try to find another way of solving the level. There is guaranteed to be at least one fast solution to every trial. The pair with the highest combined score will win this Arena. The losing pair will be eliminated from the game. In the event that the totals are tied, the pair who posted both of their scores first will win. **'Winner': (Jess & Taj) *'2048': Use your arrow keys to move the tiles. When two identical tiles touch, they merge and become the next level of tile. Get a tile to the eleventh level to win. **'Winner': (Katie & Nic) *'Island Runner': Island Runner is a never ending running game that offers fantastic gameplay and the chance to be able to showcase your distance running skills across a number of unlockable characters that are all looking to score the highest possible score, based on distance and money earned along the way. Can you avoid the gaps? **'Winner': Canceled *'Archery': **'Winner': (Ally & Danny) *'Tetris': **'Winner': (Jess & Justin}} *'Perfect Balance': Rotate and stack shapes, and try to achieve perfect balance in this physics puzzle! Can you master the game’s 80 trials? A and D rotate the shapes. Use the mouse for the rest. And you haven’t completed a trial in Inferno mode if your score there is 0 points. Also note that if your solution to a level doesn’t stabilize quickly, please try to find another way of solving the level. There is guaranteed to be at least one fast solution to every trial. The pair with the highest combined score will win this Arena. The losing pair will be eliminated from the game. In the event that the totals are tied, the pair who posted both of their scores first will win. **'Winner': (JaeMin & Mario) *'Winterbells': **'Winner': (JaeMin & Mario) *'Filler': The goal of Filler is to fill 2/3 of the screen with filler balls. Press and hold to create a filler ball. It will continue to grow until you release the mouse. If your ball collides with another filler ball, it will stop growing. If your ball collides with a bouncy ball, it will pop. **'Winner': (Jack & Katie) Final Challenge Game Summary Elimination Chart Arena Progress 1. For personal reasons, Kaitlyn decided to quit the game. Due to the situation she was replaced with Shelby. Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was a part of the Power Team, and selected a team to compete in the Arena. : The contestant's team was not selected to go into the Arena. : The contestant's team was nominated for the Arena, but was not selected to compete. : The contestant won in the Arena. : The contestant was eliminated in the Arena. : The contestant was disqualified from the elimination round. : The contestant quit. Category:The Challenge Category:The Challenge: Battle of the Teams